Sonny gets his revenge on Will by having sex with Lucas
by polarisgalaxy
Summary: Sonny is angry at Will for not telling him his secret he made with Gabi Hernandez. Lucas shows up at the coffee house to talk to Sonny.However, Lucas has tried to supress his homosexual desires for a long time but when he sees the handsome Sonny Kiriakis his mind turns to sex. Lucas and Sonny decide to not hide the feelings they have for each other and plunge into their desire.


Sonny Kiriakis mind was betraying him as negative thoughts floated in his mind. What did

Chad mean when he said to keep Will away from Gabi? Sonny cleaned the table with the white

cloth and crossed the floor to the cashier to count the money made for the day. As Sonny was

paying close attention making sure he was adding up the cash properly he heard a knock at the

coffee house door. The rest of Sonny's staff had already gone home for the evening and he was

alone.

"We are closed for the evening come back tomorrow." Sonny said not looking at the door.

"Sonny, it's me Lucas, can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas asked. Sonny wasn't sure if

he should open the door or not he didn't know what to expect when he was dealing with Lucas.

"Okay Mr. Horton, sure I am coming." Sonny stopped counting the cash and walked to the

door and let Lucas inside.

"I'm so glad you let me in Sonny I wanted to talk to you about Will." Lucas said as he walked

to the counter.

"Is something wrong Mr. Horton?" Sonny inquired with concern in his luminous chestnut

eyes.

"Yes, Sonny I wanted to know if you've noticed that Will has been acting a bit off or weird

lately? It is just something I sense. Yesterday, Will asked me for some money for a project

he was working on with Gabi." Lucas said.

"I agree Mr. Horton, something is going on with Will he also asked me for money he wanted

two hundred dollars. I gave Will about $150 and when he came back to the coffee house and

offered him an additional fifty bucks he turned it down." Sonny replied.

"Well that's odd Sonny because I gave Will $50 dollars why would he need so much

money?" Lucas asked with concern in his voice.

" I honestly, don't know Mr. Horton, something is definitely going on with Will he told me

that he's keeping a secret for Gabi and he can't tell me and I am upset about it."

"This is interesting, what kind of secret would Will be keeping for Gabi that he can't tell you.

you are his boyfriend after all." Lucas said softly.

"Hey, do you want a cup of coffee Mr. Horton so we can sit down and talk?" Sonny suggested.

"Sure, why not." Lucas said as he walked over to a table and sat down. Sonny proceeded to

brew the coffee for the two men to drink. Lucas looked around the coffee shop and he

was impressed. Lucas began to feel a sense of pride as he watched Sonny pour the crème into

their coffee cups and added some sugar. Here is Sonny Kiriakis only twenty one years old yet

he owns his own business, goes to Salem university, and he dates his son Will. Lucas smiled.

The coffee house seemed to be doing good business and was a hit with the towns people in

Salem.

Sonny sat down across from Lucas and handed him his cup of coffee. Lucas looked at

Sonny and he suddenly noticed how handsome he glanced at Sonny's soft porcelain skin, his

raven hair, and his beautiful brown eyes. Lucas was getting a stiff erection in his tight Levi

blue jeans and he couldn't help it. Lucas knew deep down inside that he was turned on by

Sonny Kiriakis.

"So what do you think the secret is Mr. Horton?" Sonny asked as he sipped his cup of

coffee.

"By the way Sonny, call me Lucas don't call me Mr. Horton it makes me feel old and

I'm a young man still aren't it?" Lucas smirked as he started to drink his brew.

"Okay Lucas, can we cut the bullshit and tell me why you are really here?" Sonny said

as he stopped drinking his coffee.

"I've got to say Sonny you don't beat around the bush. You just are so assertive Sonny.

I like that about you." Lucas said with a seductive twinkle in his eye as he looked at Sonny.

Sonny was getting hard himself, he recalled the Halloween argument inside his apartment with

Lucas and he was really turned on by him. Sonny remembered as Lucas walked out of his

flat starting at his tight white ass.

"I don't think Will is right for you Sonny I honestly don't. I think you need a real man in your

life not some teenage boy who is confused about his homosexuality." Lucas responded as he

gently touched Sonny's hand. Sonny was taken by surprise but he did not let his feelings show.

"So, Lucas were you just as turned on as I was when we had that argument a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, Sonny let me tell you, I was so fucking turned on by our fight that I jerked myself off

that night thinking about kissing you, stroking you, and making sweet love to you baby."

"I am not sure, we should be talking about this Lucas, I'm dating your son Will." Sonny

said with some hesitation in his voice although his heart was pounding beneath his chest.

"Come on Sonny, can't you tell I am bisexual? A lot of men who claim to be homophobic

just have repressed homosexual desires. I used to fool around with other guys when I went to

military school. I am not some virgin." Lucas said.

"Neither is Will, Lucas I am guessing he wouldn't tell you but we've already had sex a couple

of times already. I've got to be honest, even though Will is just a beginner into the gay male

world he sure is a wonderful power bottom he loved it when I fucked him." Sonny laughed.

"Too much information Sonny, I get it, you are dating Will, but I wonder why you even

bother with him? Come on, you are so gorgeous, you are twenty one years old you can

have any guy in Salem. So why do you want Will?" Lucas inquired.

"I like Will's innocence, I like his naïve nature and attitude about things I like his

youthfulness. Although, there is indeed a downside to dating Will he is kind of immature

and I am so tired of his bullshit and lying." Sonny let out a sigh.

"So forget about Will and give me a chance Sonny." Lucas said as he leaned over the table

and he kissed Sonny gently on the lips. Sonny was overcome with desire he wanted Lucas

for a long time. Lucas knew Sonny so well he wasn't some innocent young gay man he

was a stud who had sexual desires that needed to be unleashed. Sonny loved Will but he

wanted an mature adult relationship with another man.

Meanwhile, Lucas always had feelings for Sonny he liked his independence, his

assertiveness, his maturity. Lucas gently touched Sonny's hair as he French kissed him and

drove his tongue deeper into the younger man's throat.

"Well, what are we bothering wasting our time here at the coffee house we might as well

finish this up at my apartment." Sonny said as both men got up and started to kiss each other

passionately on the lips. Lucas grabbed Sonny's crotch and felt his stiff cock in his brown

pants. Sonny quickly added up the cash, closed the shop and they drove quickly to Sonny's

apartment. Lucas threw Sonny on to the bed and ripped his clothes off. Lucas stared at the

younger man's tight young body, his beautiful Greek skin, his delicious cock.

"You don't mind do you?" Lucas inquired as he started to take his clothes off and stared at

Sonny as jerk his cock at the same time.

"No I don't mind at all baby the pleasure is all mine." Sonny said as he adjusted his crème

pillow on the bed. Sonny stared at Lucas golden tanned skin, his ripped abs, and his huge

nine inch cock. For a man approaching forty, Lucas still had it going on. Sonny was starting to

pre cum he could feel the semen starting to drip from the top of penis his cock was stiff like

steel. Lucas slithered on to the bed and engulfed Sonny's cock all the way down to the bottom

of the shaft.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah Lucas baby suck my cock man." Sonny moaned as he closed his eyes.

"You like that Sonny, you like it when I suck you dick." Lucas groaned.

"Yes, Lucas you suck cock a lot better than Will does." Sonny grabbed Lucas brown hair

for dear life he was so turned on but he wanted to hold in his ejaculation for a while longer and

savour the moment. Lucas proceeded to suck Sonny's hairy balls and he delicately kissed the

younger man's shaft as Sonny's moans started to get louder and louder.

Lucas got up and lifted himself up to Sonny as the two men kissed with such ferocity that

the bed began to shake. Sonny and Lucas didn't realize that Sonny's phone was ringing it was

Will he had just left Gabi's apartment and was so upset that Nick was trying to push him out of

his baby's life because he's gay.

"Sonny, this is Will, I'm coming over to your apartment now. I need to tell you something.

I can't hide this secret from you any longer." Will said as his message went straight to voice

mail. Unfortunately, for Will Horton his boyfriend couldn't hear him as Sonny and Lucas were

rolling around in the bed. Lucas grinded his body against Sonny as their cocks were rubbing

against each other.

"I want to suck you dick Lucas." Sonny said with intensity as he turned Lucas around and both

men got into the sixty nine position. Sonny sucked Lucas huge cock like he had won the lottery

he took Lucas uncut cock and he licked it like an ice cream cone. Next, Sonny proceeded to eat

Lucas hairy ass. Lucas was moaning loudly, he was a real tiger in bed. As Sonny continued to

rim Lucas butt, Lucas started to stick some fingers up Sonny's butt. Sonny knew Lucas wanted

to fuck him but he wasn't about to let that happen. Sonny had a rule he only got fucked by

another man if he was in a serious relationship with him. Sonny didn't even allow Will to fuck

him up his ass because as far as he was concerned he and Will were not in a committed romance.

"Sonny are you there? I hear some noises in the room what's going on." Will asked as he

knocked the door. Will couldn't believe he was going to tell his boyfriend the truth that he

actually got his ex girlfriend Gabi Hernandez pregnant. How would Sonny react? Would Sonny

dump Will or would he be okay with it? A lot of disturbing ideas were jumping through Will's

mind.

But Sonny wasn't thinking about Will as he grabbed some lubrication and a condom from

his drawer and proceeded to fuck Lucas up his ass.

"Yeah Sonny, fuck me baby, yes fuck me up my ass." Lucas groaned as Sonny pushed his

cock up Lucas asshole while in the doggy position.

"Sonny what's going on are you home? I hear loud noises." Will said he finally decided to

use the key Sonny gave him and he got the shock of his life as he saw his boyfriend fucking his

father.

"What the hell is going on here Sonny and dad?" Lucas inquired.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked as he stopped fucking Lucas as both men

immediately jumped and went under the sheets.

"What does it look like Sonny? I wanted to talk to you. What the fuck is going on?" Will

cried.

"Relax Will, we aren't in a serious committed relationship we only started to date each other.

I'm just having some fun with Lucas that's all." Sonny said as he kissed Lucas on the lips.

"Son, I can explain." Lucas said he felt horrible that Will had caught him and Sonny having

sex.

"Are gay dad?" Will asked.

"No, I am not gay I am bisexual son." Lucas replied.

"Get away from my boyfriend dad! ." Will screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Will, I think you should go. Lucas and I are busy right now. " Sonny said in a cold voice.

"Okay, I get it Sonny you are upset that I kept Gabi Hernandez secret from you but fucking

my father that is so damn low man! "

"I do not have time for your bullshit Will Horton! We are not serious you know I get around

the block in Salem. I love to fuck around I am a promiscuous young gay man. I love"

having sex Will. We are not having enough sex Will so I have got to get it somewhere else! "

Sonny screams at the top of his lungs he was angry that Will was not telling him the truth about

Gabi.

"I cannot take this I am out of here! " Will cried as he slammed the door shut.

"I think I should go. " Lucas said.

"I want you to stay Lucas. " Sonny replied as he passionately kissed the older man on the lips.

It was a long time since Lucas had sex and he was enjoying it. Sonny and Lucas continued to

make love for over an hour they could not help it. The grief both men were feeling was powerful.

Lucas spent the night sleeping in Sonny arms he knew that Will was going to tell Sami that he

slept with Sonny but he did not care. Sonny slept well he was determined to make Will pay for

lying to him and he was only getting started.


End file.
